


S is for Star Trek

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Crossover Soup-Darcy Lewis [19]
Category: Star Trek 2009, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossovers, crossovers, star trek crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Kirk didn't die, he fell into the past. Darcy doesn't take any of his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S is for Star Trek

...................  
S is for Star Trek  
One-Shot  
Own Nothing  
..................................................

“Stop it.” She slapped the back of his head. “Thinking about it isn't going to make anything happen.”

He glared up at her as she handed him a beer and they stood outside on the balcony of the Avenger Tower and looked up at the stars. “Maybe there is a way back.” He whispered as he took a drink from the can.

“And what do you think will happen?” She looked over at him. “You died.” She stared at him in shock. “You died and fell back in time and we had to revive you because you fell on our kitchen table.”

“You don’t pull any punches do you?” He asked her, he refused to look at her. Everything she said was true and he hated her for saying it. “I have a wife.” He took a deep breath and another swig of his drink. “I have a newborn son.”

Darcy gave him a look of pity, one he didn't want but he accepted it anyway. “Look, there’s nothing we can do, you can’t go back but you can live here.”

“And do what?” He asked her. “Get a job? Fall in love?” He turned to face her. “You want me to go out into the world and what, get a life?”

She sighed and popped opened her can and noticed for the first time that she had a soda instead of a beer. “I’m giving up the booze for Lent, Steve is giving up reality TV and Bucky is also going sober.” She took a sip and let it settle before continuing. “You can make friends. It isn't much but Bucky and Steve will have to closest idea to how you feel. You can always go hang out with them, eat lunch with Thor, and help Tony tinker in his shop.”

“What about you?” He asked her. “No invitation to be friends with you?”

“You always have an invite.” She shrugged. “The boys and I have 21st-century lessons everyday around noon until three unless there’s attack. You’re welcome to join.” She gave him a smile. She pushed off the balcony wall and walked back to the door. “We meet in the common room.” She shouted over her shoulder before she walked inside.

……………………  
It was two weeks later when he did come to one of the lessons. He sat the furthest away from Darcy as she walked them through the cold war and the arms race. She made references to movies and TV shows for them to watch and handed them a list of books for them to glance over. “You hand out homework?” He asked as he glanced over the list.

“If I mention something interesting and you want to read about it, there are my sources.” She pointed to the stack of books on the book shelf near the far wall. “I also have my textbooks from school and papers for you guys to read. But it’s up to you.”

“Reading it makes it easier.” Steve said as he made notes to check out books from the library. “But I like it when we go to museums more.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “He just likes the art museums.” He smirked over at George. “I like it when we go to the movies.”

“Why?” George asked him.

“Because they like to make out.” Darcy snorted and rolled her eyes at Bucky. “You know it’s true, don’t you dare lie.”

Steve ignored the two of them as they fought each other playfully. He turned to George and smiled. “You get use to everything, before the war, movies were still in black and white and some were still silent. But mostly they were about the war.”

“What war?” George asked him.

Steve frowned and looked over to Darcy who tossed paper balls back and forth at Bucky. “Darcy didn't tell you eh? Well, me and Bucky are from the 1940’s, during the war, I was frozen and I woke up seventy years later. That’s why she helps me with the lessons. Bucky’s story, he would have to tell you.”

George nodded and looked down at the paper with the sources on it. “Maybe I will do some reading.” He sighed and folded the paper and pocketed.  
…………………………………………..  
He found Darcy reading outside on one of the balconies, he walked through the open door and felt the warm air of the early spring. He walked over and handed her a can of coke. “Truce?”

She glanced up and pulled out her ear buds. She wrinkled her eyebrows and took the coke from his hand and popped it open. “I didn't know we were at war.”

He sighed and sat down near her feet. “I've been an ass.”

“That I did know.” She stated as she set her book down on the ground. “Go on, continue.” She urged him.

“2233 is the year I died. My wife and I have been trying for years to get pregnant, it’s a lot harder to do in space than you think it is.” He stopped and looked over at her. “When we finally did get pregnant, we were both already assigned to a year mission. So we figured we could go through and then take a year off the spend time as a family when the baby was born. But then a Romulan ship attacked in a lighting storm in space.” He stopped to catch his breath, he could see her tense up as he continue. “They haled us and had the captain come aboard and as first officer, I was the next acting captain. When the Romulan ship started to attack, I sent everyone off the ship, including my wife who had went into labor.” He felt tears slip down his face as he tried to control himself. “My son was born and then I was dead.”

Darcy stared at him, she didn't know what she could say, what should she say? She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her. Her soda dropped to the ground as she hugged him tightly, she held him as sobs racked his body. She refused to say anything but she knew anything she could say would be nothing to what he was feeling.

They sat like that for half an hour, silence reigned over them as they used each other for comfort. “You never got to hold him.” She whispered as he pulled away from her.

“I heard his first cries but that was it.” George stated. “I would give anything just to see my family again.”

…………………………………………………………   
“We are receiving a message Captain.” Urhura stated.

“Put it through.” Kirk stated as he glanced over at Spock.

An image pulled up, it looked old and grainy and Kirk leaned forward as the image settled and a man formed onto the screen. “By time you receive this message it was been hundreds of years.” George Kirk stated as he looked into the camera. “In the years of Star date 2233, a Romulan ship attack the Kelvin and as the acting captain, I sent away the crew and most importantly my wife and newborn son.”

Everyone turned to stare at Kirk in shock as his eyes stayed glued to the screen. “When we were attacked, I thought I had died, but I didn’t. Now I have no way of knowing if this will ever reach my son, or if he ever decided to join Star Fleet. But if he’s out there, James Tiberius Kirk, I am you father.” George smirked at the sentence as he glanced off screen. “I appeared out of nowhere on top of a kitchen dining table in the years 2014. I made new friends and have come to accepted that I will never see my wife’s face again, I will never get to hold or watch my Son, ever. But I do love you both.” George looked down as if he needed to compose himself.

“I joined S.H.I.E.L.D which from history tells us is the beginning of the Federation and I am learning history and about the 21st-century from my friends here. I keep things about the future to myself in fear of what others might do if they learn about them. I remember my life there fondly. I work with what history calls the Avengers, Earth’s Mightiest Heroes and its hard work, protecting the Earth with primitive technology but we make do.” George smiled at the screen.

“A friend of mine and one of my present time teachers talked me into doing this for you. A time capsule to show my Son on the off chance he actually sees it. Her name is Darcy Lewis and I trust her with everything. She isn't a hero nor an agent, she keeps everyone around here grounded when the world feels like its ending.” A young woman with brown hair and glasses appeared in the corner and waved at the screen. She disappeared quickly and George continued. “I love you son and I hope you have a good life. Safe travels.” The screen turned off, the message ended.

“Darcy Lewis.” Spock stated.

“What about her?” Kirk asked as he let his father’s message run in his mind.

“She is one of the founders of the original Federation.” Spock stated. “Her husband George Lewis.”

Kirk stared at his friend and first officer and smiled softly. “Safe travels Dad.” He whispered as he looked forward.


End file.
